The Promise
by SnowTiger111
Summary: We will meet again, even if it means making a life changing decision. No matter where we are, and how old we may be… When the flame goes out… and the sparks fly by… The truth shall be revealed. Our Story Begins Here.
1. Home

**So here's The Promise. Staring Lucy and Natsu! YAY~. I hope you'll like it****! ****The way the story will be set up is that one chapter will be present day, and then the next will be the past, which will be from 7-12 years ago. They are now 18 years old so from the ages of 6-18. Got it?**

_We will meet again, even if it means making a life changing decision._

_No matter where we are, and how old we may be… When the flame goes out… and the sparks fly by… The truth shall be revealed._

_Our Story Begins Here._

It was lightly raining when I had gotten off of the train. I pushed my wet bangs out of my face and began my trek home. I stepped in small puddles and scowled when the water splashed onto my bare legs. The air was cold, so wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt wasn't the best idea.

When I wasn't even half way home I realized that instead of grabbing my house keys before I left on my trip, I grabbed my zodiac keys instead. I began walking faster, then after a while I ran.

As I neared my apartment I saw a figure standing out front, leaning against the door while twirling keys around a finger. My vision was blurred from the rain but I could still make out the spiky pink hair of the boy standing at my door. I stopped about 10 feet away from him. He stopped twirling the keys then threw them up in the air and quickly snatched them back before they fell. The boy looked up and slowly walked towards me. I took a clumsy step back, only to stay where I was after.

When he finally reached me he stopped, took my hand and placed the keys in them, then firmly closed my fist. He smirked and put his arms over my shoulders around me, pulling me close into a wet hug. I couldn't help but turn pink at his sudden action. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, thankful for the warmth of his body.

"Lucy… You always forget things that are important… You're lucky I was here to see you home or else you would have been standing in the rain… lucky Lucy." The boy quietly laughed.

I flinched at the words, "Lucky Lucy." That was the name of the place my parents met… My parents… I have no family… My only family is my friends.

"I would have thought of something Natsu…" I replied with a small smile.

"Name one thing then." Natsu retorted.

I decided not to reply, and I gently pushed him off of me. I walked to the door of my apartment then plunged the key into the handle and quickly walked inside, running up to my room with Natsu following. I walked into my room and slid my shoes off, dropping my bag by the door. I grabbed a blanket and put it over my shoulders as if it were a cape.

Natsu walked in and shut the door. His gaze was resting on me which caused me to turn red again. I looked away and stared at the couch where Happy was sleeping. I sat in the chair across from him and sighed. I closed my eyes for only a second, and when I opened them Natsu was standing in front of me.

"You've been gone for 2 months… No, I've missed you Natsu?" He crossed his arms and stared sadly at me.

"I've missed you Natsu." I laughed and stared back at him.

I had to visit a friend of my mothers and the trip was a week long. When I had arrived the lady wished for me to stay longer with her, due to storms in the area. I was only supposed to be gone for 2 weeks.

Natsu frowned at me not the slightest bit happy.

"…It wasn't the same without you here… I really missed you, you know?" He said.

"I missed you too… I'm sorry that I was gone for so long." I pulled him down into another warm hug, only to turn pink again. After a minute he pulled away and looked down at me with a smile. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and walked to my desk. I began pulling everything out when I noticed something from the outside of my window. I stopped and stared with wide eyes. Natsu looked over then back at me. It seemed he couldn't see what I saw.

"F-fireflies…" I murmured.

I blinked and they disappeared. As if they were never there to begin with.

"You okay Lucy?" Natsu stared at me with a confused but concerned look.

"I'm… just fine. I thought I saw something that's all." I looked away and slowly put her belongings away.

*The promise…*

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

*Did she say fireflies? Fireflies were part of the promise the little girl and I made as children… It was so long ago that I don't even remember her name, but… when Lucy said those words something clicked in my brain… I remembered something really important but now I've forgotten it again…*

I thought for a moment longer.

*I forgot all about that promise! Our promise to meet again… but… I don't remember who she is… But the promise clearly states that we shall meet again no matter what… I will see her again… The little girl whom I fell in love with.*

_But what I didn't know at the time was that the answer was right before my eyes…_

**You like so far? I hope so.**


	2. The old days

**I'm so sorry this took so long! Feel free to ask any questions about the story, characters or anything else. I'd love to answer what you want to know. Even questions about myself, REQUESTS would be fun~, story ideas, anything! I'll just answer your questions in the next chapter~ BTW this chapter is short.**

_I don't recall why I liked her. I just… did._

"Hey, there you are!" I ran over to her with a huge grin.

She looked over at me from the swing set a bit confused, only to give out a bright smile when she saw me. I heard a soft giggle escape her lips when she jumped off the swing set and skipped towards me. She then suddenly stopped midway and twirled some of the loose hair from one of her pigtails. I couldn't help but admire her long, blonde flowing hair. I looked up at my own spiky pink hair.

"Were you looking for me...? I'm at the right spot aren't I?" She giggled even more and slowly swayed back and forth with her hands behind her back, while standing up on her tippy toes then going back onto the ground.

"Yeah, I think I thought we were meeting somewhere else…" I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously. To cover up my mistake I decided to make an impression.

"Hey, check this out!" I put out a hand, facing it upward. Not even a second had gone by when a small flame lit up in my hand, illuminating her face as she gazed in awe and wonder upon it.

"How did you… Fire wizard…" She continued to stare at it with such curiosity.

"My father taught me." This wasn't a lie.

_This was the one time I showed her my magic. She soon forgot all about it… About me being a fire wizard._

"It's actually dragon-slayer magic." I chuckled and pulled my hand back, putting the flame out.

"Oh, that's even cooler! So dragons-"She was cut short as a young boy about our age bumped into her.

"Watch it Blondie!" The boy scowled and crossed his arms.

"Did you really just tell me to watch it?" She turned on him.

Sassy is the first word that came to mind at her sudden retort.

The boy had short, ruffled dark gray hair with dark gray eyes. He had a chilly aura around him. Even the air near him was cold.

"Just watch where you're going." He smirked.

"I think "you" bumped into "me" actually." She gave the boy an annoyed but smug look.

Suddenly a young woman standing a little ways off called his name, though I couldn't make out what it was.

"Pft whatever…" He scoffed and slowly walked over to the woman who was with another child of our age. Only he had white hair. Both of the boys had an odd chilly aura about them. They walked away, though the boy still gave us dirty looks.

_That was not the last time I'll see that gray-haired boy._

"Come on..." I grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away from the playground, walking down the sidewalk of the non-busy street.

Her cheeks became flushed as I looked back at her, but I assumed it was because of my body temperature; making her warmer.

I suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She pouted.

"Nothing! Laughing is just the best feeling." I replied.

"Really?" She giggled and laughed with me.

_Those were the best days… When I could enjoy a walk with a friend and laugh all of my cares away… Though I may not be able to do this today…_

…

_There are worse things in life._


End file.
